¿Quien es esa?
by rayanime
Summary: Los jóvenes son crueles entre ellos y aun más con quien no tiene el valor para defenderse. Así es la vida de Hinata y ella ya esta acostumbrada. La llegada a esta nueva escuela no parece ser la excepción de su mala suerte, pero puede que esté equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno esto es algo que se me ocurrió de repente, aun no termino mi otro fic, pero cielos! Tenia ganas de escribir este!! ...Es NaruHina...

**Primero**: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.  
**Segundo**: este fic puede que a algunos no les guste ya que hinata la va a pasar muy mal, pero en serio yo quiero mostrar cuan cruel puede llegar a ser la juventud a veces y hinata bueno es tímida y me pareció ideal como victima. (no se confundan, me gusta demasiado ella!)  
**Tercero**: no se preocupen, siempre tengo un final feliz … o eso creo? (XD)

* * *

_**¿Quién es esa?**_

Capitulo 1: Que comience la tortura

Eso no podía estar ocurriendo, si en mi anterior colegio me sentía disminuida esto era … era simplemente peor.

Caminaba atemorizada por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela, todos me miraban con desprecio,¡la mayoría de los adolescentes son tan crueles!  
Trataba de no mirar a nadie, no chocar con nadie, ya que cualquier cosa podría provocar que me comiesen viva, si, mi muerte inmediata. Sentía como me juzgaban solo por mi apariencia frágil y sin gracia. Seguía caminando pensando en que moriría en aquel lugar, cuando en mi torpeza choqué con alguien.

—¿pero que mierda?— dijo aquella chica rubia a la que acaba de chocar.  
—lo … lo siento, en serio lo siento— dije con dificultad y seguramente roja, también podía sentir que algunas lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos.  
—¿¡crees que disculpándote se le saldrá esta mancha a mi uniforme!? … mierda, que chica tan estupida—me gritó enojada.  
—oh … —miré su uniforme de porrista, si que había quedado mal todo salpicado de refresco— lo siento, lo siento … lo juro no fue mi intención y yo …—me detuve al escuchar una cruel carcajada.  
—mírala Ino, pobre … no era su intención—dijo con sorna la otra porrista de un raro pelo rosa.

Sentí una tiritona en mi mentón ¡maldita sea! … yo no quería llorar.  
Aquellas chicas se reían mientras que yo solo quería desaparecer, ya que todos miraban como era el objeto de burlas de esas dos animadoras.  
Desesperada y terriblemente avergonzada me di media vuelta y me fui corriendo, doblé en el pasillo mas cercano ¿y que creen? ¡que torpe Dios mío! … volví a chocar, esta vez fue tan fuerte el impacto que caí tontamente al suelo.  
—lo siento— dije ya llorando.  
—ya … no te preocupes— dijo … era un chico ¡maldición!  
Me levanté sin mirarlo y salí rápidamente del lugar.  
Cuando llegué a un pasillo mas o menos vacío paré y de mi bolso saqué mi horario, tenia diez minutos para encontrar la dichosa sala de … matemáticas.  
Devolví el horario a mi bolso y de inmediato comencé a caminar rápidamente _"diez minutos, diez minutos …" _mi mente iba a estallar, todos me seguían con la mirada, por Dios, iba a enloquecer.  
Trate de no tomarles asunto pero no podía _"sala 102¡llegue a tiempo!"_

Entré, ya estaba casi lleno, y terriblemente fue como las películas; todas las miradas se posaron—todavía mas— en mi y hubo un silencio aterrador.  
Camine con la cabeza gacha entre los asientos, llegué casi al final del aula y me senté, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero en una mala maniobra deje caer mi bolso_ "¡demonios!"_  
Lo recogí avergonzada y me senté de inmediato en mi pupitre. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que aún seguía siendo observada por mis compañeros ¿era tan raro que llegase alguien nuevo?

Sentí como una pelota de papel rozó mi cabello y luego otra que me dio justo en la frente, iba a llorar, por Dios que ya lloraba, pero por suerte llegó el maestro.

—buenos días jóvenes  
—buenos días, profesor—contesto la mayoría.

Mientras transcurría la clase, sentí una o varias miradas hacia mi, no quise voltearme pero inconcientemente lo hice y pude ver a esa chica, Ino creo. Me miraba con desprecio.  
Voté todo el aire de mis pulmones con resignación, iba a ser un largo y tortuoso año escolar.

* * *

  
capitulo algo corto, pero espero que con el tiempo se hagan mas largos...  
Espero les haya gustado n.n … y si no les gustó díganme de inmediato para borrarla cuanto antes. Se cuidan!;)


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! … ^^

Eternamente agradecida!!! … xP

* * *

_**¿Quién es esa?**_

Capitulo 2: ángel guardián

¡Por fin! Terminaba el primer día donde nadie fue amable conmigo, recibí pelotazos, bolas de papel y si, la espalda de mi linda polera estaba llena de lo que parecía ser goma de mascar y … otras cosas asquerosas.

Mi tortura había terminado o eso creía, salí del aula y sentí como algo muy frío se escurría en mi pecho.

—¿te gusta como se siente, lagrimitas?—dijo esa rubia, vertiéndome un refresco.

Todos los que vieron la escena solo se reían ¿Por qué nadie me presto ayuda? ¿Por qué no fui valiente y la enfrente?. Mis lagrimas salieron sin disimulo alguno lo que solo causó más gracia en aquella cruel porrista.

Dios, dolía tanto que fueran así conmigo, hubiera deseado que una persona, por lo menos una persona se hubiera acercado a ayudarme, pero nadie lo hizo, al parecer la rubia era la abeja reina de la escuela.

Camine lentamente al baño, entre todos los que habían visto la escena. Al primer intento llegue, ya lo había visitado mas de diez veces en el día para limpiar mi ropa.

Entre y me senté en el duro suelo, lloré con todas mis fuerzas; ya no quedaba nadie en el colegio, ese día éramos la ultima clase en salir, cuando sentí que se abrió una de las puertas de los baños trate de callarme de inmediato.

Una chica rubia salió y me miró.

—oh … ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó acercándose rápidamente a mi, me le quede mirando sorprendida ya que era la primera que mostraba compasión.—mírate, estas empapada.

—l-lo sé—respondí entre sollozos

—soy temari ¿ como te llamas?

—s-soy hinata— respondí.

—pues levántate, te puedes enfermar ahí tirada y toda mojada—me dijo sonriendo estirándome una mano.

Me sujeté de ella y le dediqué una tímida sonrisa.

—déjame adivinar—dijo— eres nueva y te tocó en una de las clases de ino o sakura, solo esas odiosas pueden hacer esto.

—en la clase de ino— dije—, pero … ella solo me lanzo un refresco, todo lo demás lo hicieron otras personas.

— te digo yo que en todo tienen que ver ellas, tienen muchas influencias en este puto colegio.—me tomó fuertemente de la mano— ven.

Salimos del baño rápidamente.

—este … t-temari-san ¿Dónde vamos?— pregunte asustada, no quería que fuéramos donde la rubia o algo así.

—no te preocupes solo vamos a los camarines, para que te duches con agua caliente y te prestaré algo de ropa— dijo volteándose hacia mi con una sonrisa.

—ok, gracias—dije con alivio, por fin alguien me estaba socorriendo.

de repente temari se detuvo.

—yamanaka— dijo mi protectora con voz desafiante

— que estupida temari, ¿Qué haces con esa tontita?

—¿quieres seguirla insultando? Porque si es así ya sabes lo que te espera, ¿o es que quieres andar con un ojito morado en los primeros días de clases?

—eres todo un macho—le dijo mientras una burlona sonrisa se calaba en sus labios.

—pues macho y todo soy mas linda y popular que tu y eso te afecta tanto … —dijo con falsa tristeza, yo solo pude sonreír, eran tan graciosos los gestos que temari hacia.

—¿de que te ríes lagrimitas?—me pregunto yamanaka ino con enojo.

—ella se ríe de lo que quiere—respondió temari por mi— ella es mi amiga y hace lo que quiere ¿o se lo vas a impedir?

—¡sakura, apresúrate!—dijo la rubia tratando de ignorarnos, la chica de pelo rosa salio de los camarines y miró a temari con una ceja levantada.

—veo que lagrimitas se busco guardaespaldas.—dijo a modo de burla aquella llamada sakura.

—cállate sakura … ¿o es que no te acuerdas que antes de que fueras la sombra de ino yo era tu ángel guardián?—dijo mientras nos acercabamos un poco mas a ellas.— ¿no recuerdas que la que se supone que ahora es tu amiga antes te hacia las peores cosas del mundo?

Eso no le esperaba, no me imaginaba a la pelo rosa con temari, ya que temari es amable y bueno sakura era … simplemente malevola.

—vamonos ya— le dijo sakura a ino.

Ambas se fueron rapidamente. Fue toda una bendicion haber estado con temari en esos momentos.

Ella por suerte se habia convertido en mi guardian, mi angel guardian … y yo no le pagaría como sakura.

* * *

oh! … ahí quedó, no me odien por las cosas que ella pasa … todos sabemos que después hinata tendrá una recompensa! … ah, y eso de que temari la defienda me gusta mucho … me gusta que ellas dos sean amigas en mis fics! … bueno sin mas, me despido … dejar reviews no cuesta nada! ;)


End file.
